


AFTERCARE - Quality Time

by IronyDM, xoPeapup



Category: The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Alternate Universe - No Zombie Apocalypse, Cruise, Drabble, Fanart, IronyDM, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-28
Updated: 2018-07-28
Packaged: 2019-06-17 21:00:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 611
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15469950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IronyDM/pseuds/IronyDM, https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoPeapup/pseuds/xoPeapup
Summary: A pretty AFTERCARE thingy created by the beautiful IronyDMgo worship him and his art -->  http://ironybluegoat.tumblr.com/





	AFTERCARE - Quality Time

**Author's Note:**

> So sorry for the long hiatus dear reader!puppies. I have some real life things going on that kinda keep me off the internet at the moment, but let me assure you I miss my Mister international leather, my Emperor and all the pretty puppies and peacocks and can't wait to have more time to fanfic again! In the meantime please don't melt *puts you all into the fridge with a bowl of lemon sorbet*

_"Everybody clap your hands!"_

  
In the late afternoon, one of the VIP passengers of stateroom 14244 sat on a deckchair between the long legs of Mister International Leather and watched Jesus and 200 other people on the pool deck dancing the Cha-Cha Slide.

  
"Slide to the left... slide to the right." He soundlessly mouthed the words along, tapping his fingers on his bare knees to the rhythm of the song. "Criss cross." He knew the lyrics and all the dance moves by now because there was always a party somewhere on the ship, no matter where he went or what time it was. And most of the time Paul Rovia could be spotted in the middle of the crowd, shaking his tanned booty in full enthusiasm.

_"One hop this time! Slide to the left! Slide to the right! Charly Brown!"_

Daryl followed the dancers with his eyes and slightly moved his own body from left to right in his kneeling posture on the lounge chair... before he blushed violently and angrily glared down at his pale knees when he realized that some guys from Peru had watched him the whole time with big smiles on their pretty faces. He really hated all the silly pool parties.

"Ksst." Negan nudged his sub's thigh with his leg. "You wanna go join Paul by the pool?"

The glare on Daryl's face grew instantly deeper to match his gruff tone. "No." He wouldn't want to join the stupid dancing even if he could do it as well as Jesus.

"Hm." Negan stretched his tired body with a groan. "Should I?"

Daryl looked back over his shoulder, squinting deprecatingly. "No?"

"Hm." Negan fished for his water next to the deckchair. "What do you wanna do then." He took a long sip, sighing as he put the bottle down. "Play with my dick?" He cocked his right eyebrow underneath his sunglasses. "Your ass?"  

Daryl raised his shoulder to rub his ear against, not able to contain a smirk.

Negan loved it. "Fucking puppy." He nudged his sub again with his leg. "What do you wanna do, tell me."

Daryl sniffed his nose, turning around. "Arcade." He moved his thumbs as if he would play pinball.

"Hm. Will you teach me?"

He shrugged. "Okay." He could do that.

"Okay." Negan sat up with a sigh. "Let's go then."

"Go where, Sir?" Jesus looked a little sweaty after participating in the cruise line dance activities for almost an hour. He flopped down on the deckchair, grabbing the water bottle without asking. "To bed? Do we fuck?" He laughed and spilled a bit of water over his pink muscle shirt when Daryl slapped him none too gently. "Ou, hey!"

"Put your dick back in your pants, boy." Negan got up and took his bottle back to drink the rest. "We're going to the fuckin' arcade."

"Uh, Mario!" Jesus was sold.

"Mh." Daryl flicked his head to get a long strand of hair out of his eyes. "We play pinball." Because he was so good at it and Negan would watch him.

"True." Negan didn't bother to put a shirt on. He got paid to entertain the masses after all. "You wanna be good and break the fucking high score for me." He took Daryl by the hand, leading the way to the boardwalk on deck 6.

Paul was a big fan of afternoon quality time with Daddy. It was rare and special. And after a few steps, he got his phone out to capture the moment and good mood for eternity. With a big grin and a peace sign for the camera, somewhere on a sundeck in the Caribbean sea.

 

  
  
  
  
   


End file.
